Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20131029153027/@comment-23630880-20131106075234
Bon apperement il y aura tout de même une page sur le Bloc D... Chapter 727 "Hero awaits" Caribou is beaten, and is being dragged by X Drake in human form All opposition has been defeated.. Rebecca runs in the ring, and Rolling Logan chases her around. Logan takes out the other gladiators also going for Rebecca The crowd jeers on for her to fight. Usopp asks the soldier and he starts explaining his past. It all started when a woman named Monet came to serve the palace. The people of Dressrosa were not off wealthy, but happy. They were protected from pirates by the Riku Royal army, and the flowers never ceased to bloom thanks to the fairies. The nation was peaceful, with no signs of war. In the 800 years of history Dressrosa was never in a war under the rule of Riku family. This is a near miracle for a nation, as Robin and the soldier note. Doflamingo appears at King Riku's bedroom. He says he has returned to reclaim the throne. Riku tells him when he heard there is a pirate with the name of Donquixote he wondered if it was THE Donquixote family, to which Doflamingo confirms. He took ships carrying tributes for Celestial Dragons, and threatened the World Government to join the Shichibukai. Dofla laughs the WG don't know how to handle him. Because he doesn't fear the Celestial Dragons and do as he please. Doflamingo demands 10 billion berries in ransom to not take over the kingdom. He tells him the deadline is tomorrow, and the king shall not seek help from other nations. The king, not wanting a war on their hands, decides to answer to the ransom. He collects 10 billion from all over the country. Commander Tank heads to the town, asking the people to bring him as much money as they can. He says this is ordered by the king himself. The king comes on the screen and asks his people for help. He realize what he's asking for is unreasonable, but bows his head to the ground and beds the people. He says if they want him to cut his limbs off to show his sincerity, he will. He had told Tank that in worst case scenario, he'll take out Doflamingo himself as he hides a pack of dynamite. The people of Dressrosa brings every belonging they have for the king.. in the southern city of Sebio, King Riku is rampaging through the street, cutting citizens down and setting the houses on fire. The king is crying, telling everyone to get away from him. He has no control of his body. Doflamingo laughs, as he uses his string ability "Parasite", (pun, Parasaito's last part ito = strings, so it's more like Parasite Strings) and controls the soldiers as well, making them slaughter the citizens. The whole nation of Dressrosa is in panic, as the King and his royal guards rampage through the city. Doflamingo laughs and tells Trebol it's not enough, the whole nation needs to tremble in fear. When they all hate the king, that's when the "hero" should appear.